


[Podfic] Smiling Scars

by Kalira podfics (Kalira)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Op Top Surgery, Read by the Author, Supportive Partners, Trans Male Character, Trans Umino Iruka, Understanding, Wolf Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics
Summary: Iruka has a new smile with his new scars, and Kakashi loves all of it (almost) as much as he does.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Smiling Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smiling Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942698) by [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira). 



> Though I have enjoyed reading aloud for many years (and toyed with audio editing for a few years) this is my first (published) podfic!

  
**Smiling Scars**  
Read by the author.  
Length: 11 minutes, 28 seconds

**Download:** [[right click to save]](https://archive.org/download/smiling-scars-podfic-by-kalira/Smiling%20Scars.mp3)


End file.
